<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Przecież zawsze wracasz by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668276">Przecież zawsze wracasz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Returning Home, Smuga jak kot łazi gdzie chce, Tadek ma pewnie polew w tle, Wilmuga, a Andrzej nie mówi. że tego nie lubi, brawa dla niego, czyżby Smuga coś ogarnął?, hello&amp;goodbye, nasze dwa nieogary, po 8 tomie, prawdopodobnie Wilmuga, serio Andrzej po prostu każ mu zostać</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smuga zawsze do nich wraca. Do niego.<br/>Ale żeby wracać, musi też ciągle odchodzić. <br/>I to jest takie proste, on po prostu zawsze odchodzi po to, by potem znów wrócić. Zawsze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski &amp; Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Przecież zawsze wracasz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zawsze wychodzi. <br/>Zawsze z tym małym, nieobecnym uśmiechem, bo jego myśli są już wtedy bardzo daleko od nich. Od wszystkich. Od świata. Od <em>niego</em>.</p><p>I to boli.<br/>Boli, że nigdy niewypowiedziana prośba nigdy nie zostaje wysłuchana.</p><p>Za każdym razem on po prostu wychodzi za próg, bezszelestnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.<br/>Jakby nigdy go nie było.<br/>Jakby był duchem, piękną i zarazem tak przykrą zjawą, podmuchem wiatru z innego świata, którego nie można zatrzymać przy sobie.<br/>Ucieka przez palce, wymyka się. Nigdy nigdzie nie zostaje.</p><p>Znów znika.<br/>I choć przecież wróci, jak zawsze wracał, żaden powrót nie jest na stałe.<br/>Bo potem znów zniknie, jak sen z nastaniem dnia.<br/>Może rzeczywiście był po prostu snem... dziwnym, cudownym, niewytłumaczalnym snem, z którego rankiem pamięta się tylko strzępy.<br/>Ale nie da się chcieć przestać go śnić.<br/>Choćby nigdy do nikogo nie należał, zawsze z tą samą radością się go przyjmie.<br/>Nawet jeśli każdy jego powrót to początek kolejnego odejścia.</p><p><br/>I dlatego Andrzej Wilmowski nawet słowem nie protestuje, gdy wśród powszechnej radości, jeden człowiek znika z salonu pana Nixona w Manaus.<br/>Dlatego po prostu idzie za nim do holu, wiedząc, co zobaczy. Widział to już tyle razy.<br/>Dlatego nie ma siły powiedzieć jednej prostej rzeczy...<br/>"<em>Przestań</em>" <br/><em>Przestań odchodzić.</em><br/><em>Przestań mnie ciągle zostawiać.</em><br/><em>Przestań.</em><br/><em>Jeśli masz odejść, to idź. </em><br/><em>Jeśli cię to męczy, uwolnij się.</em><br/><em>Ale nie wracaj do mnie zza morza tylko po to, by znów odejść.</em><br/>Nie mówi tego.<br/>Nie mówi nic.<br/>W ciszy podchodzi do przyjaciela, który spokojnym, pewnym ruchem ładuje broń, nim doczepi ją do kabury przy pasie.<br/>Smuga unosi na niego wzrok. Uśmiecha się blado. I chyba czeka na jakieś słowa...<br/>Ale nie dostaje ich... Bo Wilmowski już wie, że spędzi kolejne pół roku czekając na niego, by wrócił na chwilkę i znów zniknął.<br/>I choć nigdy go za to nie winił, tamtej nocy nie ma już siły udawać, że jest mu z tym dobrze.<br/>Po prostu patrzy na niego.<br/>Smuga waha się w pół ruchu, bo chwila milczenia jest zbyt długa, by nazwać ją naturalną. <br/>Bardzo powoli odkłada broń na szafkę. <br/>- Tak? <br/>Wilmowski chce coś powiedzieć. Widać to w jego oczach, widać w tym jak stoi w pół kroku na progu. <br/>Ale nic nie mówi. <br/>Krzywi twarz w uśmiechu i kręci głową. <br/>Przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzą. <br/>Smuga nie rozumie, szuka odpowiedzi, błądząc spojrzeniem po jego twarzy. Szuka oznak emocji, stara się odkryć jego myśli... jakby stał wobec dzikiego zwierzęcia albo kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić mu nic w żadnym znanym mu języku. <br/>I po części ma doczynienia z tą drugą sytuacją. <br/>Bo Wilmowski nie umie nic powiedzieć. Nie umie nic wyjaśnić. <br/>Powoli cofa się o krok, zahaczając ramieniem o framugę. <br/>- Uważaj na siebie. <br/>- Oczywiście - Smuga uśmiecha się lekko, jakby zapomniał, że coś mu nie grało - Ty też. <br/>Wilmowski bezsensownie kiwa głową. <br/>Przez chwilę waha się, czy by nie podać mu dłoni. Ale potem rezygnuje, bo nie ma pewności, czy starczyłoby mu sił, by potem ją tak po prostu puścić. <br/>Uśmiecha się jeszcze słabiej, jeszcze mniej szczerze. <br/>- I wróć kiedyś... <br/>- Wrócę - mówi Smuga cicho. <br/>Mówi tak od lat. I wraca, zawsze wraca. <br/>Po raz pierwszy Wilmowski nie chce patrzyć, jak zamkną się za nim drzwi, pierwszy odwraca się, raz jeszcze kiwając mu głową. <br/>I wraca do reszty, która nawet nie dostrzegła jego zniknięcia. <br/>Nie ma pojęcia, że Smuga po raz pierwszy nie ma pewności, czy powinien wyjść... <br/>Patrzy za nim, choć bardzo szybko traci go z oczu. Bardzo powoli opuszcza wzrok. <br/>Bo czuje wyraźnie, że coś w tych oczach krzyczało do niego tylko jedno słowo.. <br/>"<em>Zostań</em>" <br/>Odpina pas z bronią i wiesza go z powrotem, razem z kurtką.<br/>Powoli, zawieszając na moment ruch.<br/>A potem wraca do salonu, mijając głośno rozmawiających Tomka, Sally, Marę i Haboku.<br/>Rozgląda się w tłumie, który choć liczy tylko kilkanaście osób, jemu wydaje się być gęsty i zupełnie niepotrzebny.<br/>Wyłapuje znajomą postać przy oknie, obok Tadka, który żywo coś opowiada.<br/>Wilmowski siedzi tyłem do wyjścia, jakby bał się, że nie zapanuje nad odruchem i pójdzie za nim, jeśli będzie tam patrzył choć chwilę dłużej.<br/>Smuga starannie maskuje zdenerwowanie, gdy do nich podchodzi. Unosi dłoń, gdy kapitan Nowicki kiwa na niego głową.<br/>Wilmowski odwraca się przez ramię.<br/>Z niezrozumieniem wpatruje się w niego przez dobrą chwilę.<br/>Tadek coś gada. Coś nawija w tle, ale przyznać należy, że żaden z nich go nie słucha.<br/>Smuga uśmiecha się delikatnie.<br/>- Mam wrażenie, że popsuliście pana Wilsona - rzuca zupełnie naturalnie, z cichym rozbawieniem, bo rzeczony pracownik Nixona nie przypomina już w ogóle mieszczucha sprzed wyprawy i głośno coś omawia z Haboku i Tomkiem, ku uciesze Sally.<br/>Na to Nowicki parska śmiechem, kiwa głową radośnie.<br/>Ale jeśli cokolwiek odpowiada, Smuga go nie słyszy. Bo w tamtej chwili istnieją dla niego tylko jasne oczy, które ze zdumionych robią się gorzko zrezygnowane.<br/>- Ucieknie ci statek - mówi cichym, martwym głosem Wilmowski.<br/>Smuga patrzy wprost na niego, gdy unosi brwi i niemal naturalnie zdziwiony pyta:<br/>- Jaki statek?<br/>Wilmowski nie rozumie, mrużąc lekko oczy, pyta więc głosem, z którego starannie wyrzuca oznaki, jak wiele znaczy dla niego to pytanie:<br/>- Nie znikasz nigdzie?<br/>Smuga uśmiecha się delikatnie, gdy siada obok. To jest ten sam, lekko nieobecny uśmiech, co zawsze. <br/>Ale nie może myślami być nigdzie daleko, gdy patrzy wciąż wprost na niego i cicho odpowiada:<br/>- Nie, to byłoby wredne, skoro dopiero co odszukaliście mnie w amazońskiej głuszy. <br/>- Tak - Wilmowski powoli kiwa głową - To byłoby wredne.<br/>- Po za tym - ciągnie łagodnym, spokojnym głosem Smuga - Na całym świecie nie ma takiego miejsca, gdzie wolałbym być teraz zamiast tutaj.<br/>I wreszcie widzi jak na twarz Wilmowskiego wraca delikatny uśmiech.<br/>Przez chwilę nie może uwierzyć, że tyle lat był zbyt ślepy, by dostrzec jak jasno lśnią te oczy, gdy patrzą prosto na niego.<br/>Nie wierzy też, że musiał zniknąć nad Amazonką, by zrozumieć, że nigdy nie powinien był od tych oczu uciekać... </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>